The quantitative determination of analytes in bodily fluids may be important in the diagnoses and maintenance of certain physiological conditions. For example, individuals with diabetes frequently check their blood glucose levels. The results of such tests may be used to regulate their diets and/or to aid in determining whether to administer insulin or other medication.
Diagnostic systems, such as blood-analyte test systems, may employ a blood glucose meter (BGM) to calculate a blood glucose concentration level in a blood sample taken from a person. Such BGMs may operate by measuring an output, such as an electrical current or color change, resulting from a reaction with the analyte contained in the blood sample on a test sensor (e.g., a test strip). The measured test results typically may be stored by the BGM, and may be displayed to the user on the BGM in a simple numerical or graphical format. Basic operational systems of the BGM allow the user to access the test results directly thereon.
In other instances, users may more actively monitor their blood glucose levels through the use of a continuous glucose monitor (CGM). CGMs include a management unit, an on-body sensor, and a wireless transmitter coupled to the on-body sensor. The transmitter electrically couples with the sensor and transmits a wireless signal indicative of the blood glucose level to a receiver in the management unit, typically via RF technology.
To manage the CGM, a user may download a recent calibration reading, or manually input such a calibration reading, from a trusted BGM. In this manner, calibration of the CGM may be accomplished. Such systems include numerous components thereby making them quite complex, expensive and bulky for the user to carry. Additionally, such components may be subject to becoming separated from one another and a user may forget one or more of the components. Accordingly, apparatus, systems and methods that may reduce system size and complexity may be desirable.